


Family

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: The Adventures of Finn and His Fathers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John and Sherlock's family may be growing. However, there may be a few setbacks along the way.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Siger Holmes/Mrs. Hudson
Series: The Adventures of Finn and His Fathers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497164
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Family

With Mycroft involved, the wedding photos had already been delivered to 221B despite it only having been a few days since the event. Being the first one awake, Finn had crept into the living room and was looking at them... again. The little boy loved looking at the photos of his daddy and papa together. He especially liked the ones with him standing with them like a real family.

Sherlock had declared the entire collection boring, but John had enjoyed looking through them over and over with the little boy.

Sherlock wandered into the living room next, his blue dressing gown hanging off his shoulder. "You need your own photo album or you'll wear that one out," he said as he dropped into his chair.

Finn glanced up at him. “Why you don’t like it?”

Sherlock shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t. It’s that I remember it all. I don’t need the pictures.”

"I 'member it too, but I need pictures. Why don't you?"

Sherlock pointed at his head. "I have my own pictures in here. In my Mind Palace."

“But they can’t all be up there.”

“Why can’t they?”

“Because you said it’s waste of bwain space.”

"Nothing regarding you or John is a waste of brain space." That had sounded a bit too sentimental when said out loud, so Sherlock sought to change the subject. "Hungry?"

Finn shook his head. 

“But you’ve not eaten.”

Finn glanced up from the pictures again. “Neither have you.”

John walked in on the end of that discussion. "All the more reason for you both to eat. No, no arguing. You'll eat what I cook."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I’m an adult John.”

“Then act like one and set an example for our son.”

Picking Finn up and carrying him under his arm, Sherlock deposited him in a chair at the kitchen table. "It seems we shall be eating after all. Do you need any help John?"

“No! No, I like the kitchen in one piece. Without bits missing and black bits decorating unusual places."

Sherlock merely snorted. “Can you believe that, Finn? He doesn’t want our help.”

“I’d be more inclined to accept Finn’s help than yours.”

The little boy's face lit up and, before he could ask to help, John waved him over. Finn climbed up on the step stool and waited to be told what to do.

John shoved a bowl in front of the little boy and handed him a spoon. "Stir the waffle mix." It was something both Finn and Sherlock would eat and Finn could easily help with. It had become the go to breakfast at 221B. Something all three of them rather enjoyed. 

“Coowee,” the door opened and Mrs. Hudson appeared.

Finn abandoned his job and ran to greet her, hugging her around her knees.

“So much for helping me with breakfast, little man,” John teased.

Finn poked his tongue out from around Mrs. Hudson’s legs and Sherlock laughed.

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Hudson took Finn's hand and tugged him towards the kitchen. "Sit down, John. Finn and I will finish cooking." She gave the little boy a wink and he climbed back on the stool.

John smiled. "So I am redundant now am I?"

Finn watched him closely, "What's redun- redun- what is that?"

"It means John's not needed," Sherlock said without thinking.

At that, Finn jumped off the stool and ran to John. "But I need you!" he said, arms outstretched and demanding to be picked up.

John glanced at Sherlock immediately concerned. Sherlock got to his feet to pick up the boy, but he moved away from the detective, wanting John instead.

"Finn... I didn't mean it like that," Sherlock said gently. "All I meant was John wasn’t needed for cooking breakfast this morning. Of course you need him. I do too. I always do."

John reached over and pecked him on the cheek as he held Finn close to him. 

“Mrs. Hudson is a far better cook than me anyway.” John poked Finn in the belly and the little boy giggled, already distracted from his small upset.

Sherlock sighed in relief, he wanted to say he didn't understand Finn's continual lack of assurance in them, but he did, all too well.

The detective’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, only to confirm the text was from Lestrade. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, ignored. He was determined to spend the day with his family.

After 3 buzzes in his pocket, John's buzzed. 

"It's Lestrade," Sherlock deduced immediately.

"Correct. Why have you been ignoring him?" 

"I am not working today." 

"He's got the girls. He only wants to know if you would like to meet up with the four of them for lunch later and spend the afternoon on the beach."

At that, Finn looked up, hopeful, he had never been to the beach before.

Sherlock melted at the little boy’s hopeful expression and he met John’s gaze. “We’ve got to take him, John.”

“You softie.”

“I will endure my brother for my son.”

“How can I be your son?” Finn asked softly. “You’ve not done the doption papers.”

Sherlock picked him up. “Don’t worry. Uncle Myc is good for something. We'll have those papers completed and signed by the end of the week. Now, let's go get ready for the beach.”

“Um, boys. Breakfast first,” Mrs. Hudson called the three of them back. Finn had already reached the bedroom. 

John laughed, embarrassed. It wasn't like him to forget to eat. It was even less like him to forget their landlady was about. He had just got caught up in the moment. “Sherlock, Finn, that includes you too. Come have a seat. We have time to eat with Mrs. Hudson before we need to get ready.”

Reluctantly, both ‘boys’ returned and took a seat at the table with John.

Finn started stuffing everything into his mouth, hoping to hurry things along. It was Sherlock who placed a hand on the little boy’s arm and urged him to slow down. “If you choke, we won't get to go to the beach at all. Don't be in such a hurry.” The detective was pleased, however. Finn was a far cry from the little boy they had brought home who was afraid to eat for fear he would get in trouble. 

“Slow down,” Sherlock repeated. “A trip to A&E would only delay the trip to the beach.”

Finn’s bottom lip popped out, but once again he slowed down.

John grinned at Mrs. Hudson. He couldn't help it. He was so proud of his husband and how he handled Finn. He never would have dreamt Sherlock could be like this during that first mad case that had brought them together.

“Can we go now, Mrs. Hudson?” Finn asked, rocking on his seat. 

She nodded, she was excited as well, especially if Siger was going to be there.

Mrs. H left the boys to get their things together. Finn had the help of both his fathers which was a good thing since he kept bouncing around the flat, excited.

They would need to stop at the shop for some toys for the boy. Couldn’t have him on the beach without swim trunks or buckets.

When they went downstairs, Mrs. Hudson joined them. It was no surprise to any of them that Mycroft had one of his cars waiting for them by the kerb. Siger was sitting inside waiting, he grinned broadly at Mrs. Hudson and then at Finn. “Alright champ?”

Finn scrambled across the chair and onto Siger’s lap. Mr. Holmes hugged the little boy, then picked him up and sat him firmly in his booster seat. “You can sit here beside me.”

Mrs. Hudson slid in on the other side of Finn. She leaned across him and kissed Siger’s cheek. “I’m so glad you could come along. I haven't been to the beach in ages.”

John and Sherlock got in the seats facing the others. The detective leant forward and took the straps from his father’s hand, finishing buckling Finn into the seat. “It’s a pain in the bum.”

The little boy giggled. “Bum.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and patted Finn on the head. “You are ridiculous.” 

“So says my husband,” John said with a smile. “You would know all about being ridiculous.”

Sherlock poked his tongue out as he dealt with his own belt. Finn watched, giggling. 

“You’re both ridiculous,” Siger couldn’t help but point out.

“They’re a perfect match, my boys.” Mrs. Hudson reached over and patted John’s leg. “Poor Finn doesn’t stand a chance with you two around,” she said with a happy smile. 

“What’s that mean?” Finn asked.

Mrs. Hudson laughed. “It means, your dads are mad so you’ll have to be mad too.”

“Is that why they're fun?” Finn kicked his feet absently. “I think it is. Mad is good thing. That's why I'm swimming in my shorts!”

“No you’re not. We’re stopping at the store,” John said with a laugh. “We’ll get you some proper shorts, a bucket and spade and some other beach toys.”

Finn decided that the toys were worth not getting to swim in his shorts and clapped in excitement. “I want to pick up every shell on the beach!” 

Sherlock smirked, but it was Siger who spoke. “I guarantee your dad and Uncle Mycroft will make pebble piles and compete to get them the highest.”

That caused a mischievous look to come into the little boy’s eyes and he looked at John who winked at him. They would have to team up if they stood any chance at beating either of the Holmes’ towers. 

John was surprised when they passed the normal shops. “Where are we going?” he asked the driver.

“Just following Mr. Holmes’ orders, sir.”

“Of course,” John muttered. He needn’t have been worried. Mycroft’s driver stopped at a huge beach shop that carried everything from beach towels, to buckets and spades. 

Finn wiggled like mad trying to get free from his seat, but the buckles wouldn’t let him go. Sherlock chuckled as he managed to free him. “Come on then munchkin.” He kept a firm grip on the little boy’s hand sensing he would make a break for it in the car park otherwise. “No need to be in such a hurry. It's not going anywhere.”

“It might shoot up in the sky and get broken by aliens,” Finn argued.

Sherlock snorted, glancing over his shoulder at John. “What have you been telling him?” 

"Not a thing," John said, all innocence. "Although we have been watching the Sarah Jane Adventures together. I know he's young, but-" He paused. "You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about."

Sherlock shook his head. “Nope. Finn, pick a bucket.”

“I want a castle one!”

“Ok, and a spade.”

Finn chose an orange bucket and a lime green spade. Then he found a bag of small castle shaped moulds. "Can have this? Pweese."

Sherlock nodded. “Of course.” He glanced at John over his shoulder as Finn dragged him towards the sand trucks.

John didn’t bother trying to get Finn's input on bathing suits. He found a light blue one with dinosaurs on it and knew that it was the one. He also found a matching towel and got it.

“Grandad needs a spade too,” Finn decided on the spot. 

Sherlock snorted. “I’m sure Grandad can use yours.”

“But he’s bigger than me. He need a bigger spade.”

The little boy's brand of logic made Sherlock smile. “Very well, but that's the last thing we're getting.” He suspected he had already been far too indulgent. 

John laughed as he met Sherlock at the counter. 

“Who cares,” Sherlock lifted Finn up onto his hip. “Mycroft’s paying.”

As soon as they had paid using Mycroft’s card, this time with his knowledge, they returned to the waiting cars and resumed their trip to the beach. 

Greg was already on the sand, his two girls well on the way to reaching America with their two foot hole. 

Mycroft got up and grabbed Finn in a hug as soon as he was within reach. 

“Bored of the suit at last?” Sherlock said with a smirk, dumping their stuff beside the DI. 

The government official was actually in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that Sherlock was fairly sure had been robbed from Greg.

“Hello to you too, brother mine.” Mycroft set Finn back on his feet. “There's plenty of room to join the girls if you would like.”

Rather than join them, he took off down the beach at speed towards the sea. 

“Bollocks,” John hissed taking off after him. 

Sherlock watched as John caught him up, 30 yards from the water. “You don’t run towards the sea, Finn. Not without telling me or daddy or uncle Mycroft first ok?” 

The little boy's bottom lip popped out in perfect imitation of Sherlock in a pout, but he nodded. “Can we get in the water? I want to see if there are fish in it.”

“Um we didn’t get any snorkelling gear, buddy,” John said, “Maybe next time.”

Siger had overheard and he laughed. “You’re kidding right? I brought the boys’ with me,” he patted his own rucksack. “You can't go in dressed like that though.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Finn started to pull his shorts off right there. Sherlock shrugged and did the same.

“Boys!” Mrs. Hudson called out. “Not here!” She pulled out a couple towels from  
Her bag and threw them at John. “Deal with them John, before I do.”

The doctor laughed as he covered Finn with the towel to let him change his shorts. “Cover yourself, you git. You're going to give Mrs. H a heart attack,” John told his husband.

Mycroft turned away, looking towards the sky for patience. It didn't help that the DI and Siger were laughing full on at the ridiculous antics.

As soon as Finn was dressed he took off towards the sea, John caught him by the hand, “No, Finn. You know the rules.”

“I'm never gonna get in,” the little boy whined.

“I'll take him.” Sherlock grasped Finn's other hand. “You get changed.” He tugged and John let them go. He knew his husband would take the little boy's safety seriously even if he treated everything else like a joke. 

“John, there’s something I’ve been meaning to mention to you,” the DI stated before John could run off and join Sherlock. 

“What’s that?” 

“Let’s go up for ice cream and I’ll tell you.”

John nodded once and followed Greg up the sand. “What is it?

“About two weeks ago there was a little girl, younger than Finn in a situation similar to the one he was in a few months ago.”

“And?”

“Well social services are struggling to place her in foster care, temporarily or otherwise.”

“What's that got to do with me?”

“Not just you. You and Sherlock.”

John turned to gape at his friend, suddenly suspicious of where the conversation was going. “Greg, you can't seriously-”

“Just think about it. You've both been amazing with Finn. Sherlock’s been amazing.”

“Sherlock had to fight you for custody of Finn.”

“I know he did. But aren’t you glad he did? You have a son, Sherlock has some closure on his childhood, Mycroft understands the resentment, and their dad… he’s got out of an incredibly unwanted relationship… because of one little boy.”

“Yeah but-”

“And that’s not to mention how happy and settled Finn is, and you and Sherlock. There’s no pressure here, mate. Just think about it.”


End file.
